Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-198.237.49.251-20190106003325
Hey it’s me MissVoltron❤️! Here’s my third chapter!mif your new my other chapters are lower down ENJOY!! Chapter three: Why? Why did they do it? They all pulled out there sleeping bags laying them down in a circle that went like this, Biana, Tam, Linh, Dex, Sophie, Fitz, Keefe. Then they all got in there sleeping bags and fell asleep... except for Sophie. She lied there awake with no one to keep her company. No one that is but her emotional thoughts about what that game caused. It was all swirling around in her giant head she really had told Fitz and he hadn’t freaked out, he even told her he felt the same way! So now what? What was going to happen? Was he going to be on her list? Was she going to be on his? KA- BOOM!!!!!!!!! Sophie jolted up. It had woken her friends up and they were all sitting up “What was that?” Biana whispered “I don’t know.” Keefe whispered back “maybe Sandor and Grizel are having a snuggle fest?” “Really Keefe?” Tam whispered. Sandor is Sophie’s goblin bodyguard and Grizel is Fitz’s goblin buddy guard, they both happen to be in love and dating (kinda). “I’m gonna check and see if there’s anyone in the hallway.” Sophie whispered “No Sophie wait, please let me do it, if there is anyone out there I couldn’t bare to see you get hurt if they have bad intentions.” Fitz’s whisper had so much plea and emotion that Sophie blushed so hard, she was really glad they were in the dark “Okay, Fitz but if anyone’s out there, I won’t hesitate to go after them.” She whispered back “I know you won’t, that’s one of my favorite things about you.” Fitz whispered, now Sophie was really blushing, not in they way she used to though, whenever she used to blush around Fitz she felt hot and awkward trying to conceal. her feelings but now she felt normal like this was normal? Was it going to be this way? She hopped so she really liked it. “Okay I’m gonna go look” Fitz whispered he slowly and silently pulled open the door and looked out… then suddenly he whipped it close jaw drawed “it’s the Neverseen.” Fitz barely breathed. “Nobody move or make a sound” Sophie transmitted “with members are out there? Fitz did they see you?” “No and it was a group but they all had their hoods on so I couldn’t tell” Fitz replied Sophie transmuted his answer to the others “So what do we do?” Biana thought. She wasn’t the only one who wanted to know, everyone had been filling her head with so many questions she couldn’t keep track. She must have show her pain because Fitz’s thought suddenly filled her head counseling everyone else’s, he also came over and put his arm around her shoulders “Sophie what should we do?” Fitz smiled, and his thoughts were so calm that she was able to get her thoughts back together “Okay this is what we need to do…” BAM!!!!! The door was open with three hooded figures blocking the path! Biana and Linh screamed, Tam and Keefe made a weird growling kind of noise, Dex and Sophie guaked in horror and Fitz pulled Sophie closer looking ready to attack. “Hands up!” Gethen’s voice rang in Sophie’s ears. It was the voice from her countless nightmares the one she deeply despised. They all obeyed seeing the medler he had pointed towards them. He slowly turned around “I found them, there in here!” He called out to what must have been the rest of is group “Grab the girls they can’t fight as hard” Ruy said as he entered the room. They were all still huddle in there sleeping bags clinging to each other. “You sure about?” Sophie growled he was being so sexiest! “You won’t take us!” Biana squeaked “Oh really? Watch us” and like that Gethen whipped out a medlar and shot Baina and Linh knocking them both out. “Your turn Sophie.” Gethen said as Ruy threw a force field at Sophie knocking Fitz back and shoving Sophie agents it’s electrifying shield “NOOO!!” Fitz yelled “let her go!” “You fool” Gethen cackled “let’s go grab them!” He ordered to the others “And don’t try anything shade or she will get it.” Ruy added. Tam had been trying really hard to break the forcefield with is shadows without letting the neverseen notice but they had, so he had to stop for Sophie’s sake “And no breaking into my mind Sophie or your boyfriend will die.” Gethen said. It was no coincidence Sophie had been trying to breach his mind to shut if the force field but it was know use. Wait did he say boyfriend? All of a sudden the force field was gone and Gethen had is medlar pointed at her, he shot and the last thing she saw was Fitz’s terrified face and stunning teal eyes. Sophie woke up changed to a wall wearing a thinking cap which would keep her from transmitting for help and Biana and Linh chained on separate walls in the same room and were still knocked out. Where were they? The last thing Sophie remembered was being shot by meddler that Gethen was holding and...Fitz. “So the Moonlark is finally awake” Fintan said entering the room “I was wondering what was taking so long you’ve been out for three days.” He smirked knowing that would make her mad, and it had. “Let us go right now or I swear you will regret living!” Sophie shouted she was so angry she didn’t know where these thoughts were coming from but they felt right, so she stuck by her threat. “Ha!” Fintan Laughed “You really think you have the power to hurt me? You can’t do anything with this advanced thinking hat on! Ha!” He was laughing so hard it made her sooo mad! “No matter, all I want you to do is give me some answers.” He said getting himself under control “And why exactly do you think I’m going to tell you anything?” She smirked trying to channel her inner Keefe “I thought you were smarter than this honestly, shouldn’t you have learned bye now, we are never going to help you!” “ I knew you were going to say something like that, I have to say wasn’t expecting the snark. No matter, because I’m going to torture it out of you and if that doesn’t work I’ll torture your friends here, and even if that doesn’t work I’ll find and torture your teal eyed boyfriend.” He retorted “Well first of all he’s not really my boyfriend! Also what do you even want maybe you won’t have to hurt us depending on what kind of information you want, thought I doubt you’re gonna let us go without any scars.” She replied “I want to know all of the other identities Forkle has that you know about.” He smiled, it was so totally evil. “What!” Sophie gasped “That’s right Sophie I know he is alive and has other identities, I also know that he has i trusted some of those secret identities to you” Fintan replied “No, I will not tell you.” She growled, she would never reveal anything to him. “I knew you would say that so let’s do this.” Fintan snaps his fingers and before Sophie could blink his hands were covered in fire “you won’t like this” Fintan hissed, then he placed is burning hands on Sophie’s arms. She screamed it was so painful and terrifying, fire was one of her biggest fears, she had to see it so often because they never seen, but she never really been burned that bad. He told his hands there for what felt like hours so it’s probably only a minute, then he moved his hand to her ankles then her feet her stomach and Finally her face. Then suddenly she could hear voices in her mind, NO! She was going crazy from they pain! This was it she thought ‘I’m going to die, and I will have never ever done so many thing or tell Fitz how much I really love him.” She was crying now not from the pain from the fire but because she was really really sad. “SOPHIE!!! IT ME! FITZ!!!” No it couldn’t be, Sophie thought but yet she still had some hope “FITZ!!! IS IT YOU!, OR AM I DYING!!!” Sophie transmitted, it was a lot harder because of the thinking cap. “YES! SOPHIE! IT'S ME! BUT WHY WAS IT SO HARD TO REACH YOU? WAIT NO DON'T ANSWER THAT!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!???” “FITZ! I DON'T NO!!” Sophie was scared really scared she could talk to Fitz but he could not find her. Sophie’s hope was slowly draining “CAN YOU SEARCH BIANA’S AND AND LINH’S MINDS TO SEE IF THEY WERE AWAKE WHEN YOU ARRIVED?!?!!!!!” Fitz asked “I'LL TRY!!!” She transmitted back. So she did first she started with Linh because she was closest to her, but no luck Linh head was filled with images of the ocean or her parents or Tam or..... to many thing to describe. So she moved on to Biana forgetting all about the fire burning her. When Sophie entered Biana’s mind she expected to see things like Fitz, Alden and Della or Alvar, anything but what she did see. Biana kept thinking about the same thing, A group of black hooded figures right leaping with some weird machine from under the Eiffel Tower. “FITZ I KNOW WHERE WE ARE!!!!! WERE IN A FORBIDDEN CITY CALLED PARIS!!! THE NEVERSEEN USED SOME WEIRD MACHINE TO LIGHT LEEP FROM UNDER THE EIFFEL TOWER SHE!?!?!?!?!?” She showed him Biana’s memory of when they were taken to the Neverseen’s hideout. “SOPHIE DONT WORRY!!! WE’LL BE THERE SOON!!!” Fitz transmitted after he had seen the memory “OKAY JUST BE CAREFUL YOU DON'T NO WHAT WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU!!!” Sophie pleaded just before she passed out from the pain and exhaustion Pls comment I would love to know what you think!